Dire que tout avait bien commencé
by SushiBerry
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha décide d'emménager dans une petite résidence peu chère. Lui qui espérait trouver le calme pour mener à bien ses études, sa tyrannique de voisine ne lui laissera pas une seconde de répit. OOC & UA
1. Chapter 1

Je soupirais lourdement une fois que le professeur avait quitté l'amphithéâtre : j'appréhendais le début des examens. Ces derniers temps, je n'avais plus du tout la tête à écouter en cours. « Pourquoi j'ai choisit le droit ? ». Une question parmi d'autres qui revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit. Je fermais mon classeur et arrêtais le dictaphone. Une fois tout cela fourré dans mon sac, je me levais de mon siège et m'engageais dans les escaliers afin de sortir d'ici._  
_ Je passais devant de nombreuses autres personnes, eux aussi soupiraient déjà : « _Oh non, pas encore des examens _», s'exclama l'un d'entre eux, dégouté. « _De toute façon, j'apprendrais comme une bête, il faut que j'ai les meilleurs résultats de l'université ! _», souligna une jeune femme, hystérique.

Comparé à elle, j'étais ce qu'on appelait plus communément un tire-au-flanc : je n'étais pas du genre à passer mes heures à travailler d'arrache-pied. Moi, je faisais parti de ceux qui passaient leurs soirées dans les bars à entendre parler et rire du malheur des autres. Les fêtes de campus n'avaient plus de secret pour moi : je passais mes nuits et parfois même mes journées là-bas. Le temps que d'autres consacraient à étudier, moi je le passais à boire ou à fumer. Heureusement, Dame Nature avait jugé bon de me doter d'un grand intellect, ce qui me permet de comprendre le minimum pendant les cours. Cette intelligence avait aussi attiré de nombreuses filles, ma principale qualité d'après toutes les personnes qui me connaisse, que j'avais cependant toutes quitté. Elles étaient comparables à des coques vides, dénudées d'esprit, inutiles en gros. Je ne cherchais pas quelqu'un pour avoir quelqu'un, j'étais plutôt du genre à chercher quelqu'un pour équilibrer mon mauvais caractère : en gros, une fille qui me complète. Et pour cela, j'allais avoir besoin d'une personne qui peut penser toute seule, à mes côtes.  
Las de ma chambre d'étudiant, j'avais voulu plus de liberté, sous forme d'un appartement à moi seul. Au final, mon acharnement avait payé : une pièce, pas bien chère, située dans le centre ville de Tokyo.  
Je venais d'atteindre la dernière marche de l'escalier et me dirigeais vers la porte afin de rejoindre Naruto et Shikamaru. Le premier étant dans ma classe, le second étudiant à la faculté de médecine d'à côté. Je marchais d'un pas décidé vers la sortie quand quelqu'un me retenait le bras. Ino, naturellement.  
Elle était jolie, certes, mais elle était comme toutes mes ex-petites amies : vide. Elle me parlait d'une fête chez Hinata, de beaucoup d'alcool, de jolies filles. Avec un simple sourire je lui avais fait comprendre que tout son monologue ne m'intéressait guère. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était vexée, voir même en colère. Cela m'était égal, et elle le voyait très bien. C'est pour ça aussi, qu'elle décida de sortir de la pièce à toute allure sur ses hauts talons.  
Je n'eus même pas le temps de soupirer qu'une autre personne me parlait déjà. Naruto.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'aller dans l'appartement que tu t'es acheté récemment ?_ », me disait-il sur un ton des plus enjoués  
« _Bonne idée, c'est vrai qu'on a pas encore fait ma crémaillère_ »  
« _Reste plus qu'à chercher Shikamaru et on est prêt pour montrer à tes voisins qui sera le chef dans l'immeuble !_ »

Naruto était un gentil garçon, mais pouvait rapidement vous gonfler avec son bavardage incessant. Moi, je m'y étais fait. Nos paternels sont deux amis de longues date : vingt-cinq ans pour tout dire. Cet énergumène blond et moi-même étions donc prédestinés à finir meilleurs amis. Quand j'y pense nous sommes deux personnes on ne peut plus différentes. Naïf et souriant, il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie des « grands ». Si Shikamaru n'était pas là je me demande bien ce qu'il ferait. Il n'aurait aucun objectif dans la vie, enfin... cela ne change pas vraiment de maintenant.  
Tout le contraire de Shikamaru, jeune homme plutôt fainéant dans l'ensemble mais quand il fallait travailler, il savait y mettre du sien. Grand et charmant, c'était un ex-célibataire très demandé. Maintenant il est fiancé, depuis trois semaines déjà; mais il ne le sait que depuis une. Il a bien rit avec moi en me disant que son père, PDG d'une grande boite, devait un peu abusé sur les pétards. Sa grande gueule, il l'a largement moins ouverte quand son père lui a envoyé une photo de la demoiselle. Elle habite en Inde et s'appelle Temari il me semble. Un joli minois et dix-sept ans au compteur font d'elle l'épouse presque parfaite; mineure il était impossible de la marier mais une année allait vite passer... Il avait regardé cette photo pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive avec une bouteille de saké et du sushi frais. Il a recommencé à rire : il pensait sûrement aux nombreux zéros qui allaient s'ajouter à son compte bancaire. Mariage arrangé oblige.  
Après avoir cherché Shikamaru devant le bâtiment réservé aux étudiants de médecine et passé une heure trente coincés au milieu dans un de ces bouchons monstrueux, nous avons enfin atteint le lieu convoité : Mon appartement.  
Mon mal de ventre s'était enfin dissipé : j'avais trop rit, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Les lieux étaient chaleureux dans l'ensemble, pas très grands mais spacieux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fenêtres mais c'était illuminé comme par mille phares... Je m'y plaisais déjà énormément et je regrettais de moins en moins l'achat de ce nouveau « chez-moi ».  
Shikamaru et Naruto m'avaient aidé à monter une table basse, trois fauteuils, un futon et un petit frigidaire que j'avais gentiment volé dans mon campus. Après le travail, la récompense : tous deux étaient allongés sur le sol recouverts d'une couverture, complétement saouls. J'avais déjà installé mon futon et m'apprêtais m'allonger quand j'entendis des bruits provenant du couloir. Comme un cognement, suivit de plusieurs jurons.  
Pris d'une soudaine curiosité, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et sortit la tête à travers l'encadrement : Une jeune femme, qui devait avoir mon âge, hors d'haleine, les bras remplis de papiers, cahiers, notes en tous genres. Elle me regarda d'un air surpris puis me fit un sourire attendrissant.

« _Tu dois être le nouveau voisin ! Enchantée, Sakura Haruno. _» en me tendant la main. « _La voisine du dessus._ »  
Lorsqu'elle avait essayer de dégager sa main de toute cette paperasse, elle avait presque fait tomber toute la pile de documents qu'elle avait dans ses bras.  
« _Sasuke Uchiha, besoin d'aide ? _», répondis-je après lui avoir serré la main.  
« _Ce serait pas de refus_ » ajouta t-elle en rigolant

Elle déposa les deux livres du haut de la pile dans mes bras, suivis de quelques cahiers en tout genre et autre un livre qui provenait sûrement de la bibliothèque, vu son épaisseur. J'avais rapidement regardé les noms de certains manuels : Médecine : Bases, la Psychologie de l'Être Humain...

« _Tu fais médecine ?_ » demandais-je, quelque peu intéressé.  
« _Ouais, je suis en quatrième année._ », me répondit-elle, vaguement.

Elle avait gravit une autre série de marches afin d'atteindre son étage. Les clés déjà en main, elle n'avait plus qu'à les mettre dans la serrure. Sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un long et pénible grincement : l'immeuble n'était vraiment pas un des plus jeunes. Après avoir traversé l'appartement sans même regarder où elle marchait, la jeune femme déboucha sur une porte blanche dont la couleur commençait à s'écailler. Elle me fit signe de venir et moi, je la suivais comme un petit chien.  
Le sol de la pièce était jonché de livres et je peinais à deviner si elle avait un tapis ou non. Elle prit soin de poser ses notes sur un bureau et déposa délicatement le reste, sous forme d'une pile, sur le vieux parquet qui ornait le sol. J'aperçus un lit et je dû me rendre à l'évidence que c'était peut-être sa chambre. Elle m'ordonna aussitôt d'en faire de même.  
Sakura me dépassa et disparu dans une autre pièce à toute allure. Pendant ce temps, pour m'occuper, je décidais de visiter son appartement. La pièce voisine à sa chambre était sûrement son salon : un canapé dépliable se situait au centre de la pièce, de nombreux étagères étaient posées contre les quatre murs du salon. Elles étaient remplies de différents objets : livres, bougies, chaussures, vêtements, on y trouvait même de la nourriture.  
Alors que j'observais de plus près les cadres photos qui se trouvaient sur la table basse, la jeune femme m'avait rejoint en déposant deux verres et une bouteille de saké sur le meuble. D'un geste fluide, elle versa la même quantité d'alcool dans les deux verres et m'en donna un.

« _À notre bonne entende en tant que voisins ?_ », demanda-t-elle, en levant son verre dans ma direction.

Je la regardais, étonné, mais un large sourire s'étira sur mon visage.

« _À notre bonne entende !_ », répondis-je en faisant tinter la vaisselle de la jeune femme.

_Dire que tout avait bien commencé..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bientôt deux heures qu'elle était assise en tailleur au milieu de son salon.

Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, elle attendait.

Le réveil posé sur la table basse lui indiqua qu'il était 4h36 du matin. Elle soupira.

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit d'eau qui s'écoule venant de l'étage d'en dessous, un large sourire éclaira son visage.

Un rire mauvais s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle écrivait proprement sur une feuille de papier.

« **Plainte contre M. Uchiha.**  
Motif : Mise en marche de la douche bien avant les horaires autorisés (4h36, le 23.04).  
_Mlle Haruno_»

_Il allait lui payer._

Les hostilités sont ouvertes.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout avait commencé un samedi matin du mois d'avril.  
C'était à Uchiha de nettoyer le pallier cette semaine là, une autre de ces traditions débiles qui perdurent dans l'immeuble. Mais il avait sournoisement décidé d'éviter ce supplice. «_ La vieille Eriko me remplacera, il suffit que je lui demande... _».

**Cependant, il avait oublié.**

Sûrement ce qu'on appelle communément, la «_ fois de trop _».  
La boue recouvrait les marches, le temps pluvieux n'étant pas favorable à la propreté des lieux, et la poussière avait pris possession des couloirs. Même quelques vieux emballages trainaient par terre.  
Pourtant, on pourrait croire que le jeune homme en question était aveugle, car d'après lui « _c'est donc propre !_ ».

Hélas pour lui, c'était aussi le jour où Sakura venait d'imprimer la dissertation sur laquelle elle avait passé des dizaines et des dizaines d'heures. Satisfaite de son résultat et voulant un travail propre, elle avait décidé d'aller faire ses copies dans un magasin spécialisé : Cinq cent yens pour vingt-trois copies; quatrième fois qu'elle piochait dans ses économies.  
Mais tout cela lui était égal, elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin finit ce travail qui lui avait pris autant de temps et c'est en sifflotant qu'elle grimpait marche par marche. Il ne lui restait qu'à rentrer chez elle, prendre un peu d'argent pour payer le transport commun et aller à son université afin de remettre son travail : il ne restait que deux heures avant l'heure limite pour le rendre.  
Le paquet de feuilles bien à l'abri, calé sous son bras, elle fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche de son trousseau de clés. _Erreur._  
Ces quelques secondes d'inattention avaient été de trop : d'un geste, à la fois brusque et fluide, elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol et, une fois à terre, leva les yeux au ciel pour voir une pluie de feuilles qui tombait doucement.  
Chacune d'entre elles se déposa dans la boue ou même dans la poussière.  
Elles étaient à présent toutes maculées de saleté et Sakura regarda le spectacle, toujours assise au sol, hallucinée. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était dit qu'il faudra peut-être qu'elle lève et qu'elle ramasse ses feuilles. La jeune femme s'appuya sur le mur et frotta énergiquement son dos : elle s'était faite mal en plus !  
Soudain, un bruit sourd lui parvint d'en haut et bientôt Mya, la gamine qui habite au sixième, s'élança à travers le couloir pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas omis de courir sur les feuilles qui ornaient toujours encore le sol : la cerise sur le gâteau.  
L'étudiante ferma les yeux, soupira et empaqueta ses copies. Elle regarda une dernière fois le sol qui lui paraissait encore plus sale que lorsque qu'elle était entrée et se dirigea vers l'affiche placer à côté des boites aux lettres.

Le planning pour le nettoyage du couloir. _En d'autres termes_, qui elle allait devoir tabasser en l'attendant à la sortie de l'immeuble.

Sakura n'était pas du genre violente, non sûrement pas. Mais quand on ruinait son travail, elle ne pardonnait pas, jamais.  
Et c'est en se penchant un peu plus qu'elle découvrit que c'était à Sasuke Uchiha de nettoyer le couloir cette semaine.  
Dire que tout avait bien commencé, il allait le regretter.

**Mais tiens ne serait-ce pas là son courrier qui dépasse de sa boite aux lettres ?...**


	4. Chapter 4

Le tintement incessant de son réveil le fit grogner une énième fois et il se décidait enfin à sortir une main lourde de sous la couette pour que celle-ci aille s'abattre avec violence sur le pauvre appareil qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.  
Il soupira et ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Il frottait ces derniers avec intensité tout en se levant.  
Ses pieds nus furent accueillis par le parquet frais de la chambre. Il s'empara d'un large pull qu'il mit immédiatement.

D'un pas las, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine afin de se faire un café. Un liquide brunâtre sortir de sa vieille cafetière tandis qu'il alluma son ordinateur portable.  
Tel un automate, il s'empara de sa tasse et posa ses lèvres sur le rebord de celle-ci. La boisson chaude vint bruler sa langue et c'est avec énervement qu'il du se résoudre à la reposer.

Il devait être au alentours de sept heures de matin et ses cours ne commençaient pas avant dix heures : le jeune homme aimait bien se lever tôt afin de pouvoir prendre tout son temps avant de rejoindre son université. Il s'informa des nouvelles sur internet, les câbles pour obtenir la télévision n'étant pas encore posés, regarda ses e-mails et le temps par la même occasion, ainsi que ses objets mis en vente sur un site d'enchères. Après s'être assurer que tout se portait pour le mieux il éteignit l'appareil et bu d'une traite son café devenu rapidement froid pour finalement rejoindre sa salle de bain. S'en suivit d'une brève douche, après laquelle il fourra rapidement le nécessaire dans son sac.

Sasuke était sur le point dans s'en aller. Il passerait encore rapidement chez Naruto pour le réveiller et chez Shikamaru pour prendre de ses nouvelles : il avait attrapé une sacrée grippe et avait du rester toute la semaine cloué à son lit. Quand soudain la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. L'étudiant cria un bref « Entrez ! » depuis sa cuisine et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son visiteur. Il s'avéra que c'était le propriétaire de l'immeuble et que d'après son visage il n'était pas content, mais alors pas content du tout. Le jeune homme l'invita à prendre place dans la cuisine et lui servit une tasse du liquide froid qui demeurait toujours aussi mauvais que tout à l'heure. Le vieil homme l'en remercia mais repoussa la boisson du revers de sa main, il se racla alors brusquement la gorge comme pour demander de l'attention.

« _M. Uchiha... J'ai r'çu, y a quelques jours, une lettre d'la part d'une personne qui vit ici..._ », expliqua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait posé, «_ C'tte lettre disait qu'vous ne respectiez pas le règlement intérieur. La personne est claire : le 23 avril à 4h36 z'auriez pris une douche, pourtant, vous savez bien qu'entre vingt-deux heures et six heures le calme est exigé._ »  
« _B-Bien sur, monsieur. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Vous savez, je ne suis pas du genre à sortir tard le soir et je me réveille rarement avant six heures..._ »

Évidemment, qu'il se souvenait de cette soirée. Shikamaru avait réussi à le sortir, à une des fameuses fêtes organisées par Ino en plus. La jeune fille n'avait pas menti : de l'alcool, il y en avait partout, mais vraiment partout. Sasuke était rentré chez lui plus saoul que jamais, les effets néfastes de l'alcool l'avait d'ailleurs poussé à insulter toute chose ou personne qu'il rencontrait et une fois sa porte d'entrée passée, il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : une douche et dormir. Bon, d'accord, ça fait deux, mais ce soir là, il n'était plus en état de compter quoi que se soit. Pourtant, quelque chose le démangeait et la question ne tarda pas à être posée.

« _Si ce n'est pas indiscret... Je pourrais savoir qui est cette personne ?..._ »  
« _Uchiha... C'est pas que j'vous aime pas... Mais je préfère pas vous l'dire. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est qu'cette personne est une femme et qu'elle vous porte pas dans son p'tit coeur, mon gars !_ », l'homme redevient soudain sérieux, « _Tout ça pour vous dire, c'tait un avertissement cette fois. Mais sachez qu'la prochaine fois, je vous laisserais pas vous en tirer comme ça !_ »

Le vieil homme s'était levé tout en s'appuyant sur le frigidaire de la cuisine. Il salua brièvement l'étudiant et sortit de l'appartement. Sasuke regardait à présent la place vide et soupira. La seule personne qui répondait à ce portrait n'était autre que Sakura, sa voisine du dessus. Voilà bientôt six mois qu'il habitait ici et cinq que cette malade mentale essayait de lui pourrir la vie.  
Toute cette histoire le faisait bien rire, tellement qu'à chaque fois il se sentait obligé de lui renvoyer la pareille. Mais à chaque réponse de la jeune femme, il se posait la même question : Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle le déteste autant ?

Finalement, il se résigna et ralluma son ordinateur portable. Le temps que sa boite de réception s'ouvre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait posé sa tasse utilisée et non lavée au propriétaire : Quel con il pouvait faire parfois... Rien d'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas touché au café.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il avait deux nouveaux messages. Le premier venant de Shikamaru qui lui expliquait qu'il ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui, trop malade, et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il passe prendre de ses nouvelles. Le deuxième n'était qu'une publicité pour s'abonner à un magazine érotique. Il ne supprima que le premier. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, ça lui sera utile.  
Ce qui attira son attention était l'onglet « Brouillons » à côté duquel triomphait un majestueux (1). Il cliqua rapidement dessus et ouvrit l'e-mail qu'il avait préparé. Après quelques retouches, le jeune homme se décida enfin à l'envoyer.  
Voilà chose faite ! Il allait pouvoir aller le cœur léger à ses cours. Tout de même, il allait devoir remercier Naruto qui lui avait promis qu'un jour, ce message lui sera utile.

**« **_**Il a pas eu tord, cet imbécile...**_** », déclara-t-il un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.**


End file.
